In the construction of conventional seating and reclining furniture, no-sag, coil or other types of furniture springs used for cushion support are typically secured to wooden frame members by plastic clips which have been nailed, stapled or otherwise mechanically fastened to the frame members. Where metal braces or frame members have been employed, heretofore the furniture springs were coupled thereto by either clips attached to the frame members by T-pins, or alternately, by S-shaped connecting pins inserted through holes formed through the frame members.
A major difficulty in the construction of conventional furniture frames exists in that increased equipment costs as well as time and labour are necessary to mechanically affix conventional clips to the frame members.
Additionally, in the case of metal frame members, the use of T-Pins or conventional S-clips necessitates the formation of holes through metal frame members, which may damage protective coatings applied to the frame members increasing the likelihood that they may corrode prematurely.
A further disadvantage with conventional furniture frames exists in that load forces applied to furniture springs frequently results in direct metal-on-metal contact between either the spring and the frame member, or the clip and either the spring or the frame member. Over time the metal-on-metal contact results in an annoying squeaking noise as one metal part moves against another.